All Grown Up: Renesmee & Jacob
by TheLastOneHereForNow
Summary: Seven years after Breaking Dawn's conclusion, the Jacob and Renesmee love story begins...
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going Jake?" It was our one year anniversary, and Jacob was dragging me off somewhere.

"You'll see Ness, just wait" he said as he pulled me in for a kiss. I loved his kisses. It was like everyone was our first.

When we left the house my mother was smiling at us, my father not so much. Grandma Esme was beaming at us and Uncle Emmett was laughing. I couldn't quite understand why they were acting like that until we got there.

Jacob parked the car in front of this old, wooden house that was supposed to have been haunted. We went there on our first date and this is where we had our first kiss. Now it was my turn to smile. Jake was truly a romantic when he really wanted to be.

"I… I love you, Jake…" It felt so awkward saying it in this moment. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that tonight was going to be beyond special.

"I know you do, and I love you too, Ness. More than anyone could and will ever love you." A tear welled up in my eyes. He knew exactly how to make me emotional. I hated it.

As we walked into the house, I went straight to the living room. It had this grand old piano in it. I remember playing it for Jacob the first time we were here. He loved it, or so he says.

"Any requests my love?"

"Play me something that expresses how you feel right now."

"Whoa, you were getting pretty deep there for a second."

"Ha I know, it's just… your music is really… meaningful sometimes. And it… it tells a story."

Now I was the one pulling him in for a kiss… for multiple kisses. I played my lullaby that my father had written me for my 5th birthday. It wouldn't have mattered if I missed every note. Jake still would have loved it.

"Come sit down with me Ness?" Jacob asked after I finished the song. "Whoa, Ness, look out that window right there."

"What? What is it? I don't see anything Jake."

"Turn around" Jacob whispered in my ear.

I turned around and Jacob pulled me close to him. "I need to tell you something. I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, more than anything in this world, this universe. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He got down on one knee and a gasp escaped my lips. "Will you do me the wonderful honor of marrying me?"

I stood there and stared at him for seconds, but they felt like minutes. I should say something, anything. But, what do you say when the person you've known your entire life, trusted, looked to for help, asks you to marry them? I guess it's obvious when you think about it. "Yes."

* * *

The ring was this beautiful, gold cut diamond. I didn't dare to ask how much it had cost him. He always spent too much money on me even though I had never asked him for a single thing. Until now. "Jacob. Will you promise me something?" He was laying on a blanket he had placed on the floor when we first walked in. I was laying my head on his chest, drawing lines into his stomach.

"What, my love?"

"Promise me you'll never forget me. Even when you're 97 and suffering from amnesia." I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Even when I'm 97 and suffering from amnesia." He said softly.

With that I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back to the big house it was a little after 10:00. Of course everyone was up since they never sleep. Jake pulled the car into the driveway and rushed around to my side to let me out before I even got my belt unbuckled. It was nice, having someone pamper you, even though you really didn't do anything to deserve it. He held my hand as we walked to the door. I stopped at the steps.

"How long has my family known you were going to ask me?" I asked Jake.

"About a week."

"Well, then why did it take you so long to ask?" He laughed.

"Because, I wanted it to be special. So, I made all these arrangements and tonight just... it felt like the right time to do it."

"Well, okay. I can live with that." He laughed again and pulled me in for a kiss.

When we opened the door Uncle Emmett was making jokes about "the dog" getting Edward's daughter. Uncle Jasper couldn't keep Aunt Alice in her seat for more than 0.5 seconds before she rushed up to me and hugged me tighter than someone her size should be able to.

"Im am so excited for you Nessie! You HAVE to let me plan your wedding! Please please please!" If only I could resist my aunt.

"Oh, fine Aunt Alice. But, you need my approval on everything."

"I swear on vampires order! Oh, Ness, this is going to be great. We have to pick out your cake, dress, makeup, guest list, decorations, tables, and we can't forget about the hair…" She was smiling so big I thought her face would split into two. I was just as excited as her but first I needed to talk to my father.

"Dad, can we talk outside for a minute?" I asked him in my head. Sometimes it was nice having a father who could read your mind. Other times not so much. He nodded and I followed him out the back door.

"Dad, I need you to be honest with me."

"Sure Ness, what is it?"

"Well, how do you really feel about me and Jacob getting married?" I asked him in my head because I didn't want the rest of my family to hear.

"Sweetheart, as long as he makes you happy, then I'm happy. I know that you love Jacob very much and he clearly loves you as well."

"Thanks dad."

He chuckled. "Of course honey. Anything else you wanted to talk about."

"Well um… do you think that I'd, uh, be able to have children?"

He sighed at this. "I'm not sure Ness, but at this point, anything is possible."

"I guess you're right dad."

"I'm always right." He laughed.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too." He pulled me in for a hug and we stood there for what could have been an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and I were at his house, courtesy of Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. It was a two story home with modern furniture. Nothing to fancy or extreme. Mostly because there was always wolves there, and secondly because it was Jacob's style. He had a spare bedroom for when I was younger and would stay over. We would stay up and watch movies from the 60's, my choice, and tell silly stories. It was all childish, and Jacob did it all for me.

We were lying on his bed, or rather he was lying, and I was sitting and drawing lines down his perfect chest. He grabbed my hand when I was making my third round down his chest. I looked at him and my breath caught when I looked at his face. He had this look of… Gosh, I don't know how to explain it. The way he was looking at me. His eyes so sure of what he wanted. He loved me. I had doubted him so many times on this, but looking into his eyes right now it was impossible to deny. Jacob Black loved me.

I leaned in a pulled his face to mine in a passionate kiss. I knew that we both needed this right now. But, we also knew the rules. My father made sure of that. I was only allowed to spend time at Jacob's house after we started dating if we swore no sex. This is where the father reading your mind thing isn't so good. If Jacob and I did end up doing it, my father would know the instant I got within 5 miles of the house. He'd be sure to kill Jacob. If he got to him before my mom.

About 5 months ago my mother and Alice had walked in on Jake and I making out on the couch. If she could have blushed, that would have been the perfect time. I could tell she was upset about it because she ran to her room in a way that I didn't think possible for a vampire. Jacob laughed it off and said she'll recover. But, my mother never has really been fond over me and Jake's relationship. Although I never understood why. Maybe it was because he was her best friend, dating her daughter, that had her so worked up. But, my mom was sensitive about a lot of things.

"I love you." Jacob said, pulling me out of my daze.

I smiled. "I love you too, Jake. More than you'll ever know."

"Show me?" He asked.

So I lifted my hand to his face and showed him everything. From the day I was born to the day he tried to make us dinner and lit the kitchen on fire. I showed him all the things I loved about him. Every minute, every second we were together I was the happiest girl in the world. I couldn't wait to marry this man and spend the rest of his life with him.

We were back at the cottage and my mom and dad were listening to Rosalie and Emmett argue. When Jacob and I walked in Emmett's faced lit up, just waiting for the perfect moment to start his jokes. I, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to it.

I let go of Jake's hand as I went into the kitchen to get me something to drink. He followed me into the kitchen. Scared to be alone with my family I guess.

"Can you hand me a glass?" I asked him. If he was going to follow me around like a lost puppy he could at least be useful.

"Sure."

Suddenly I had this sharp ache in my side.

"Dad!" I said both on the inside and the outside.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground and Jacob was saying my name. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up it was bright, too bright, and Jacob was lying on the bed next to me. He looked so peaceful, lightly snoring, with his chest moving back and forth slowly. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew he would be upset if I didn't.

"Jake, get up." I said, shoving him lightly.

"Hmm." He mumbled. After he opened his eyes he shot up in my bed, startling me. "Oh Ness, are you okay? I was so scared. I thought you were dying or something."

"Shh, calm down Jake. Im fine. My head just hurts, really bad."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, his left hand brushing up and down my right arm. It was comforting, especially since his skin was so warm. The thing about Jacob was, we didn't have to talk out loud to tell each other things. We always had this special connection. It wasn't until I felt him tense his arms around me that I realized he was crying.

"Jake…" I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you, Nessie." He was shaking now, no longer controlling his emotions.

"You won't Jake. I swear."

"You can't know that though."

He was right, I didn't know. Deciding against saying anything else I just held him.

About 10 minutes after Jake had composed himself I decided to find out where everyone was. "Where are my mom and dad?"

He sighed. "Their at the big house. Your dad asked me to call him when you woke up. Carlisle wants you to come over so he can examine you while you're awake." With that he got up and called my dad. After a brief conversation he came back over to me. "Carlisle's ready for you."

"Do we have to go now?"

He sighed. "Only if you want to. But I wish you would Ness." The pain in his voice was extremely noticeable. I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek. He looked close to tears again. I pulled him to me and kissed him gently.

"Let's go." After I said that I felt his muscles relax.

The ride to the big house was mostly spent with me comforting Jacob. He was clearly still torn up about this. I held his hand as he pulled into the driveway. As he slowly let go he started to feel anxious. I could sense it. I brought him to me and kissed him gently. Everything was going to be fine.

"You ready?" His voice came out throaty.

" Totally. Come on. We can't keep the Doc waiting forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Jake's POV

As I looked at Ness I couldn't help but feel calm. I had faith in her and her judgement of herself. If she said she was fine then she was fine. All I had to do was keep telling myself this and it would be true.

I grabbed her hand before we walked into the house. She showed me how she expected the conversation with Carlisle to go. I sighed softly.

"I hope so." I said, my voice strained.

Renesmee POV

"Come in." Carlisle said as I lightly tapped on the door to his study. Squeezing Jacob's hand, I opened the door. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, a concerned look on his face. "Sit down, please." he said gently. "I wanted to do a few tests on you but then Nahuel called to tell us his sister and him are coming to visit. She might have some information about what's wrong with you."

My breath caught. "How soon will she be here?"

"A few hours at the most." Jacob grabbed my hand and looked at me softly.

"Okay.." I was shaking gently as Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"I hope so.." I mumbled lightly.

Just then we heard a car come up the driveway. I could recognize the heartbeats of the passengers anywhere. I held my breath as I waited for them to open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES DYING?!" Jacob was literally making the whole house shake. I placed my hand on his arm to control him. Nahuel was simply silent as he waited for Jacob to calm down a little. Nahuel and his sister had been here less than five minutes, and Jacob was already about to turn.

Before Nahuel could speak again, his sister stood up. "I have a gift, like many of you, that is rather unique. I am able to tell if a person is within 24 hours of their death just by looking at them. Everyone I see has a... I guess you could say light... emanating off of them. White stands for life, and black for death. Renesmee's aura is... well it's black."

The room was silent for a moment while we all tried to process what she said. I wasn't scared about dying, I was more scared about how Jacob was reacting to all this. Once I turned to look at him again I knew I had to get him out of here. "Come on Jake." I tugged on his arm. My dad looked at me as though he was going to protest, but the look on my face made him think otherwise.

Once me and Jacob were outside he turned to me. Before he could even say anything he burst into tears. He was scared. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, saying nothing out of fear that I would upset him further.

A few hours later we still hadn't come to the conclusion about what could kill me within the next couple of hours. Besides me feeling awful the day before, nothing had been wrong. Or at least, up until that point. When I went into the living room to sit with Jake, I felt this terrible headache come upon me all of a sudden and then I began throwing up uncontrollably. I'm not sure who got to my side first, but I do remember Jacob and my father comforting me at the same time. Once I stopped throwing up everything was fine. I didn't have anymore pain and it was like I was back to normal.

2 hours later, I was still alive. It was like a terrible version of a waiting game. I was sitting silently on the couch with my head against Jake's arm when all-of-a-sudden he grabs my arm gently. "Ness... your arm is..." When I looked down at my arm I was stunned. I'd never seen anything like it before. It was like... a rash that resembled a bruise.

At this point it was useless to try to fight off whatever was happening to me. I was dying, and their was nothing I could do.


End file.
